Mafia X Mafia
by madao6
Summary: The moment this story started, all has already been written. That's how prophesies work, but can they be changed? The arc of Dark Continent has just begun, the story which includes Mafia and the queen of such -Nora, Hunters and unusual clowns. Genre: adventure, friendship and slow romance.
1. Chapter 1

Mafia X Mafia

* * *

 _Hello dear readers of FanFiction. I would just like to say that English is not my first or second language and I would really be happy if you would tell me if I made grammatical errors. Also I would like to give a quick summary of the story because beginning is really slow paced. Manly, chapters will be written as dialogues.  
_

 _There in total will be a three stories. First one is solely centered around my two OCs Nora and Sota, later comes Hisoka as one of the main characters. Second one is reserved for Hisoka, his past and future choices, also it unravels the Phantom Troupe purpose and leads into the third story, the one around Dark Continent, Guardians, Wind, hunters and mafia.  
_

 _I don't own anything. I'm just, like most of people, anticipating 350._

* * *

 **Chapter one - Dark Aura**

Cold wind was playing with her hair as she sat on the window, looking at the night sky hoping for a single star to show its face. The evening was quiet, peaceful.

Mile in front of her lies a skyscraper with lights wildly marking it as a hotspot of the night. She was looking at it, calmly, waiting for the show to start.

A show that will at last moment change its face, killing people with surprise they didn't, not even in a dream, expect. She was one of these people. All she asked was peace, security and paycheck, what she got was a show filled with magicians, hunters, spider, mafia and red eye monsters.

* * *

Sign of armed guards aggressively entering building meant that plan started to envelop. Mark that she needs to enter the stage.  
In building, towards which she was running, was held Annual Auction of Mafia Community. Stolen goods, old artifacts, unusual body parts... Everything expensive you could think of. Most people attending auction were employees of the most powerful people in the world. Not obtaining a special auction piece desired by their boss meant dishonor, and in some cases, death.

What she did, was sent her man to start a commotion in the Grand Hall. They needed, tumble for their plan to work, and two of her underlings will take care of that. A smoke bomb was the best solution for starting a clean mess.

With all power in her legs she ran to start her job. Running a full mile was unfortunately only option. Mafia Community has a habit of clearing streets more than a mile in radius from the building in which auction will be occurring. They believed in trust, security and money, all that matters to them. All guns, all trust.

Just now, when she was closing in the building, she noticed the creepy silence. What she wanted to hear was screaming and shouting of rich fools, but no, only guards speaking nervously on a phone. Only possible explanation that she could think at the moment was that plan didn't start yet, she was too early. But the guards earlier-

"Miss! Don't move!" One of the guard, with a gun pointing at her, stopped her blocking the entrance door. "What the hell are you doing? Running here?" He was shouting. "Someone could have shot you!"  
She tried to speak, but she was completely out of breath. Running wasn't her thing. After a few seconds she finally straightened and spoke. "It's fine," Her voice was out of place. "I have clarification code," She showed him her bracelet. "I do security for one of the members. I am now employed by Community to do security, I am from division 13. I have full access."

With his phone he checked her bracelet with chip encoded in it. "I am very sorry for the rudeness Miss Nora. I didn't know there was more than 12 divisions. Problem is, we have a situation-"

"Move!" She pushed him out of the way. So the plan was still in motion, she deduced. Time is most essential part here.

She walked in and-

Everything stopped. Time, place, scene, her pulse. She could not move, breathe or do anything else.  
Tremendous aura stopped her from taking another step forward. There is a danger here, she could feel it to a bone. Her whole soul was shaking, telling her to run and not look behind, not even for a second. Colors she saw... Dark, red, dirty from suffering and screaming.

Time passed and her senses still haven't returned to her. All her focus was on the killing aura and guards talking on a phone, they looked anxious. Everything was moving slow, like underwater, completely mute and suffocating. Two of her man are in here. Together with that monster, whoever he is. Such aura... Are her man, even unhurt, alive, she wondered in panic.

Slowly she started to hear voices of the guards. To start the play again, Nora ran towards the Grand Hall. She entered and stood still one more time. _Behind!_ She couldn't move, breathe or even think. Her bravery was now down in a pit. _Don't be afraid,_ she encourages herself, _think about two of your men in there._  
Puzzled, she observed Grand Hall - it was dead empty. Is this the Grand Hall? She turned behind and walked to guard behind.

"Excuse me, where is the Grand Hall?" Nora couldn't recognize her own voice.

"You were in it a - few seconds - before." Young guard was covered in sweat, mumbling and shaking.

Further puzzling and wandering around was unnecessary. Action needed to be taken. Her men are somewhere missing with whole hall of more that hundred people. No, she understood just now, they are not missing. She called herself a fool for not noticing earlier.

"Who is in charge of this building safety?" Nora's aggressive voice scared the young guard further more. It wasn't her attention.

"Um- No one, right now. Everyone are - gone. We can't even contact them."  
"Ok, give me the ear-talking-thing." He didn't seem to understand so she just took the communicator from his ear.  
"Nora of West Shelta here. Code 447652-13. Please redirect me to units employed right now in building."  
"Understand," Response was instant.  
Nora turned to the young guard boy who seemingly relaxed due to the confidence of his superior.  
"How many units are employed in the building?"  
"Four, Sir. One, two, four and six. There were originally seven, but three of them are nowhere to be found. Every unit is consisted of nine man."

"Thank you." She cleared her throat. "Unit one and two, go down to the treasury and check the artifacts. Don't, under any circumstance, go in combat. Inform me and wait for me if anything happens. Unit four, go outside and rejoin with outside guard. Check everyone's codes and IDs. Let everyone inside, but inform me if someone suspicious enters. Unit six stays on the path form the entrance to Grand Hall, report."

"But- Sir, what about missing people?" Asked the young guard. His speech was now more stronger. He actually sounded like a man.  
"What is your name?" Nora's voice was now, in contrary to his, softer.  
"Sota, Sir."

"That is a nice name." Short. It was quite important to Nora, the length of the name. She never managed to remember long and unusual names. "Sota, right now I don't care who is your employee, for this evening you work for me. You don't need to be afraid for long term employment, I lost two of my guards and I am completely guard-less. You will be paid. Do you accept?"

"I can't locate my boss so I really don't have any orders to follow, Sir."

"I am not Cheese -I mean Sir. I am Nora. Stop calling me that, this is short term employment, so there is no need for formalities."  
"I understand-" Poor Sota was still stunned by her fast speech and sudden appearance of the word 'cheese'.  
"Thank you," Nora smiled sincerely. "Please start by calling people under names Neil, Sasha and Mama." She unlocked and gave him her phone. "Tell them that plan is out and to quickly come here. The code is 'Burned Blueberry Pancakes'"  
"Pancakes?"  
She entered the Grand Hall again. There was nothing in it. Not a person, chair of a drop of blood, wall's were also clean. It was a really a sad sight.  
"Um, sorry- Nora." He was still uneasy with calling superior by the first name. This would actually be his first time. "What will you do about missing people?"

"There is nothing to do. They are dead."

* * *

Nora kicked the imaginary wall inside her head. This, so called 'quick job' has started and ended a few minutes ago. Her guards and the men they planned on kidnapping and interrogating were all dead. It should have been easy and fast paced job. Two men plant smoke bomb, after twenty minutes in auction bomb goes off, she goes inside as guard to check her boss, two of her man walk with Strossmayer to middle of the hall, she comes in, he disappears they interrogate him and in the end, they nicely take the man home. This is a true example that every plan can go, no matter how good planning is, to hell. The result of chance of a probability-

Nora even dressed for an occasion. It was the first time in half year that Strossmayer will leave 'The Safe Zone'. Her men talked her into dressing up for welcoming the bastard. She had a black dress under tuxedo jacket and thick tights. The whole outfit was thrown out of place with big metal necklace and brown military boots. Her messed up leg didn't allow her to wear heels or other 'ladylike' shoes. Running in boots was enough trouble to begin with.  
And now, waiting for response form units she thought about her messy outfit. In bright light it looked even worse.

"There is nothing in the treasury! Everything is gone! There isn't a single thing in there!"

Nora's eardrums were dead. The men was shouting like he was pierced with a blunt knife. "Understood," Nora stopped to gather her thoughts. _All auction pieces were stolen, huh? All people present there were killed, or at least most of them. But, who could do something like that? If we presume artifacts weren't stolen before auction, that would leave them less than, what now - six minutes to take all and to take off quietly without attracting too much attention. No, they don't care about attracting other man. They already killed so many, they are strong. But that is the wrong path of thinking... My focus should be on disappearance of dead people. There wasn't a single drop of blood, piece of shattered wood, just empty floor that leaves people feeling alone in the space. The only thing I noticed was the smell of death. Sweet smell of blood, the smell of burned fabric, it was all so obvious. Where should be my thoughts?_

Nora looked in the endless void of her mind for a while, trying in darkness to draw conclusion.

 _So I see- There are only two conclusions present and possible at all given circumstances. Or thieves stole the artifacts or they didn't. Simple. If they didn't, we are probably talking about treason of one of our own. However, if they did, that would be unfortunate. Only thinkable way right now to perform acts like that is by the usage of nen, probably conjunction or specialization, manipulation less likely. That could be interesting... Killers, thieves and nen users sound quite -_

"There! In the sky," One man outside started to shout loudly. "Air balloon! It is flying form the building!"  
"They got our bosses!" Another man said.  
"Let's go men!" Tall one shouted, pointing gun at sky. "It is time for us to bring honor back to mafia!"  
In following few seconds they all dispersed, driving their cars madly to catch up with an air balloon.

Nora kept standing there not believing what has just happened. _I-I didn't think of them being on the roof. What the hell is happening?_ Her frown turned to grimace that looked both like surprise and disgust mixed together. _Air balloon? What the hell? I-I... They did the classic manga escape tactic. What is this?_ In the next second she got her normal, vicious face back to normal. _Huh- idiot. So to conclude, they are nen users. Bugs are back_.  
From the distance she could hear Sota running and calling her Miss Nora. "Are you gonna follow the thieves?" He asked.

"I'm not particularly interested in them, but I'm gonna try and persuade those idiots that ran into thick fog not to attack those monsters. So to answer you, yes I am going after them, unfortunately-"  
"Please let me come!" Sota lowered his head. That gesture left Nora speechless. Not understanding why, this boy, is trying to achieve.

"Sure." She answered quietly.

 _This will be interesting._


	2. Chapter 2

To MaoIsSleepy: Thank you for your review, it meant much. I'm currently trying to find someone willing to correct my stupid mistakes, but for the time being I started to use two grammar checkers. Thank you for advice.

Chapter Two - To Find the Green

 _Hmm. Dreadful boring or interesting, I can't decide- yet. Maybe I will tonight. He-he._  
 _It will be interesting to see him dance The Danse Macabre with Spiders. Who in the end will die, the boy in pursuit for revenge, or perhaps Spiders, Chrollo. He-he. Well, either way, he is mine. Sooner or later it will be._  
 _I have more than an hour before the agreed time, better use it-_

Tenement and moisture plaster gave bad stench to large storage room ready to collapse any moment. Few old timbers kept whole building in the place. Building, surrounded by bundle of other wrecked buildings which all, together seemed like large a graveyard of something that once was a city.  
Seven figures sat at dusk, all in the complete silence, looking completely by the time that passes. Completely untouched.  
Silence-

One of the figures sat up. Man. Strongly built and suited in the eccentric appearance. He looked something like the Joker form one of the oldest card decks, with tear on the right and star on left cheek, both in differing color. Strange appearance didn't seem to lure glares of other in the room. All of them had all so unique looks.

The joker figure approached another man. Suited in clothes with darker set of colors, he was reading a book. On his forehead was the mark that made him look superior, like the emperor, boss or something superior.

"I forgot. I made a _rendezvous_ with someone today. I'll be back." Said one in the joker like appearance.  
"Go for it, no problem..." Man responded. "If you're back before tomorrow afternoon," He chuckled. "A dirty trick, Hisoka?"  
The light of the candle illuminated his face and his smile, stretched in the most sinister way. "Evidently."  
_

For some time now, Nora and Sota, have been driving, following other Mafia cars that were pursuing the thieves. The night was all so dark and cold, cold, even for early fall. Nora was resting her head on the car window, thinking, while Sota was driving.  
This persuasion seemed never-ending for Nora. Time had been going slower that she wanted it to go. Anticipation. _Those murderers!_ She felt tired, emotionally exhausted from grief of losing two of her man. Truly to young to die alone, so inexperienced in life, to die so unfulfilled in bitter coldness. Uga was only twenty-one while Dalibo was a year older. So much that those boys had to overcome because their father was a thief, mindless thief that stole from the mafia. Truly a sad way to die.

For a while Nora wondered how will her life end. How old will she be? Will she die knowing that her life was fulfilled?  
If she was to die now, how many regrets will she bring with herself to the grave?  
Truly a sad thing to think about-  
"Yo! Sota," She jumped from her mind into the car they were driving in. "You were in outside patrol, right? You had luck."  
"Yes." He said with a sigh. "I would be dead if I wasn't, is that right?"  
"Probably so. I'm not sure if everyone is dead, but a lot of people died tonight in that hall, I am sure of it." With the most serious look in her eyes she turned to the road in front of them, like scheming plan.

Sota constantly questioned if he should ask her some questions about her, it was not a secret that she was angry and angst. Should he try? "I'm sorry if I am imposing, but how can you be so sure? I mean, sure that they all died." Sota asked shyly.

"The smell of blood. By the way, it is okay for you to ask whatever you want. I guessed, since, now you no longer have an employer that I would hire you. I need a guard and you need a job, I presume. You should know as much of your employer as you would like, so ask whatever you want, you are not imposing." She couldn't really think of nothing more confident or better to say. Words came out on their own.  
Sota's eyes were on a road, but if they weren't, they would definitely be on Nora with sad and thankful feel in them. "Thank you," Sota said.  
"Huh?"  
"Oh- Nothing," He said quickly.  
_

Following the same endless road that lead to desert ground, cars finally stopped. Nora got out of car furious, red and without a word. For the past half hour she has been contacting people in lead of giving orders to those men, trying to persuade them not to attack, but all her efforts were in vain, because all of them were unwilling to hear second opinion, especially when it is from one of the Toshan dogs.

 _Those pissheads are going to send those men into death and will not remember it the next day. I just want to twist their necks like chickens. Ugh-_  
 _I could always attack Spiders, but if there is more that three of them and I fight them- I'm dead as hell._  
 _All of them will die for nothing!_

 _Think you idiot! Think!_

 _Oh!_ The idea came.  
 _Another option would be to use nen on those mafia idiots, so they don't attack Spiders in the first place. Huh- Like that I would only save twenty of them or less._  
 _Ugh- doesen't matter, twenty is enough._

"Sota!" She exclaimed. "Please stay in the car for a few minutes, there is large a large crowd there and if we get lost, chance we will regroup in time if something happens is minimized." Nora said with almost a kind, tender expression and tone.  
"Sure," Sota replied. "Well, we could-"  
"Few minutes, one or two. I promise." She cut his sentence and strolled into the crowd.

 _Twenty youngest and purest, let me see._ Nora was now jumping on the tips of her toes to see the wider picture of the scene. There were many men running toward the large opening crafted in the desert rocks. To spot men who has child or one to young to die was hard but not impossible.

Sota was now alone, leaning on the car waiting for Nora, now and then looking at the scenery to see if he could spot her. He chose to keep his gun close in his jacket. The most visible thing that changed the moment Nora was gone is his face. From youthful to completely dull and utterly without an emotion.  
 _That woman is strange_ , he remarked to himself. _So strange-_ _I can see her clear as day, but - she has no presence. Like a ghost imposing the ground of the living._ He looked up toward the sky. There wasn't a single star in the night, just unrefined darkness-

Screaming.

Sota's mouth opened wide when he heard men in front of him scream in agony. Like their limbs are being torn off, slowly, one by one.  
Little more than twenty of them were running to the road like desert wanderers would to the cold spring. They didn't look back, just tightly hanging to hope ahead of them- their last resort.

Sota noticed looks in their eyes- bright, but so mad, tortured. Like the monster in them has been awakened and slowly tearing their skin to come out. Sota couldn't do anything but get in the car and cover his head with his hands. Their screams, so-  
They were tearing his mind away from him.

 _"Please stop,"_ He tried to focus on the leather seat and his shoes. _"Please stop, please, don't..._  
 _Don't advance from here you- you better not... Take my face- I grow tired-The sky pretends to be sky- lungs. Take them and run- down- everything goes dark. Everything goes dark, falling- lungs bleeding-"_  
 _...ghouls come out to play-"_

Warmth. Security- hand on his shoulder. "Oi! Sota," Nora's voice. "'There is no time for singing now." So soft- her voice. "Something happened. Everyone started running like they saw the giant man-eating giant. Creepy. We better get to some uphill clearing to see better what is happening."  
She looked at him. "Are you okay?"  
Sota muttered something, unable to find anything to say.  
"Come now." Nora ordered and opened the trunk. There was a sniper. She took it and strolled, dragging Sota, to the nearest uphill.

Many people died in the hands of that mad, rampaging man. Large, covered in white fur, like a beast, he killed many mafia employees, who like ants were stepped on by his blood-thirsty aura.  
"This is disgusting," Nora said as the strong desert wind pulled her dress suddenly forward and then backward. It almost looked dramatic, the whole scenery. Blood, full moon, autumn wind carrying the desert sand. "Just look at this!" She gave Sota the sniper and lay on the sandy ground. "I really want to crush his head." Nora said, almost snarling.

With confusion Sota looked at Nora and asked. "Shouldn't we kill him? With a sniper. Why are we just watching?"  
Nora rolled her eyes at the boy who didn't understand general principles of surviving, or so it seemed. "Look," She pointed to uphill to their left. "See? There are five more of them."  
"Wait? There are all Phantom Troupe?"  
"Yap. There isn't a single chance I can take six of them down. If I try I will just jump into the most idiotic death. Guns can't do anything to them, trying it would just provoke them and we would be dead," She looked in the direction of five other members of Phantom Troupe. "They probably know we are here, but they aren't attacking because we are not worth wasting time-"

 _It is a good thing I put my aura down. If they were to recognize me, I would probably be tortured until death._  
"Sota," He jumped from his previous position. "Quick survival lesson. If you want to survive in the Mafia you need to question everyone and everything. What I want to say is; before you do anything, find a reason why you shouldn't do it. That principle kept me alive.  
Can you see. They tried to kill him with a bazooka. It didn't succeed. They tried with a sniper. On your right is the result," And there was. Men, with a crushed skull from just one small rock thrown by that large monster. Better not to test your luck.  
"Soon, The Shadow Beast will come." Nora added.

"Wait," Sota eyes excited and he jumped up, leveling himself with Nora. "Those ten legendary nen users. They can do any given job, is that right? There is story that one of them killed one whole mafia household. Oh my god, finally, Phantom Troupe will be brought down." He was truly relieved. But-

"They are not strong enough to bring Spiders down. Sorry to let you down. Mafia still doesen't have much strong nen users," His face was still rejoicing unable to handle sudden realization. "Come now, we better leave. I'm on the Shadow's Beast black list. I am certainly not up tonight to dealing with mafia shit and bugs."

Nora got up and started walking back to the car. The weather was truly too cold for September. Only after some steps she noticed that Sota was still sitting on the dusty dessert ground. _Oh Sota, you really are a good gigaku maker. Ha-ha._

She walked back to him and gave him a light kick in head. "Are you planning to oversleep here?" She gave him hurtful smile. "You will get noting by feeling sorry all day, all we can do now is collect some info about Phantom Troupe and try to stop them in future."  
I still don't know if Uga and Dalibo are alive. I hope, oh- I so hope they are fine.  
"Yes! You are right."

 _Huh? Why is there so much - anger, loathing. Red and blue. Such a sad colors. Jingling, wait? Are those-_  
In corner of her eyes she could see them clearly as day. _Chains._

"Someone is trying to do something crazy! Sota lets go!" Nora shouted took boys hand and dragged him to opening where killing happened.

There was just a giant hole, they didn't see what happened there but that rampaging man and the Shadow Beast's were gone. Sota tried to stop but Nora's grab was stronger than he anticipated."Wait! Why are you going there? You said you can't defeat them. We will be killed!"

"Shut up," Calm tone for harsh words. She kept dragging him and looking ahead with great anticipation. "That someone there is real strong." He noticed her hand- it was shaking.  
"You said Spiders are strong. Maybe you sence someone of them?"  
"No. It isn't them. I am sure. I have never seen it."

 _It is that maroon aura. So- So rare! Beautiful colors. I- I need to see who is-_

Jingling of chains stopped her from taking another step. This time she was sure she didn't imagine it. Chains.  
"Sota, wait." Without noticing that Nora stopped moving he continued running. She tightened grip around his wrists and he stopped. "Look up." He looked up towards one of dessert uphills.  
"Are those Spiders?"  
"Yes," Nora said, seemingly excited. "One is missing. The one that was rampaging earlier. And look! They are running somewhere!"

She looked at him with excitement. "Something happened to that beast. I think that maybe, someone killed or captured him. Ha-ha, I didn't think it was possible," Her creepy, sinister smile didn't seem to frighten Sota anymore. "That maroon aura someone! I think that he got him!"  
"Maroon? Wait! What?"  
"There is no time for discussion! We are going to follow them! To the car!" Both started to run toward the closest car that wasn't blocked. Nora excited, while Sota nor frigtened, nor calm.

Phantom Troupe members were already gone, following that man with maroon aura that got one of their own. Strongest among them all -Uvogin. Number eleven.

Sota and Nora were now following another set of cars. This time a pray, they were hunting, was a lot more dangerous that the last one. Both curious in some way, they continued to follow the dusty dessert road. One of them curiously explores the world of aura and nen, while other, stained in black, following the shallow mission of death.

 _Who is that person behind the maroon-scarlet nen?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Clown's Disguise**

" _Burned blueberry pancakes_ you say, huh?" High-pitched voice of woman echoed in the large marble room that had definition of a circle. She was dressed in a formal attire and had glasses with thin, invisible frame. The look she had was almost serious, but her puffy pink hair gave her quite the party look.

"Yes. I think we should proceed now. I wouldn't like to risk anything with her, no matter if she is responsible for her idiotic behaviour. To go on a field with two third-class guards! But firstly to ask, where is that idiot?" Asked tall, middle aged man also dressed in a formal fashion. His black suit and cravat didn't make him look at least bit serious or formal because they were unbuttoned and loose. His scruffy beard didn't help.

"He is probably panicking too much so he forgot how to tie a cravat, Niel."

The door suddenly opened young man, distressed and out of breath entered. "Is she dead?" He shouted eccentrically and loudly. The whole room started to ring from echoes.  
"You totally forgot the meaning behind codes Nora gave us, didn't you?!" Niel asked aggressively and loudly.  
"I totally forgot, hee-hee." He gave innocent smile.  
"Don't you 'he-he' me, you loli ass!" Neil shouted even louder.  
So it begins, Mama said to herself.  
"Don't call me loli you bearded assehole!"  
"Be a man and admit that you act loli!"  
"I don't! It is not my fault I look younger!"  
"It is not your young looks! It is 'he-he', cute smiles and your pink hair!"  
"It is not pink! It is a combination of red and pink, and- and it is natural!"  
"Oi, idiots! Stop fighting, it is a serious situation! We, as her guardians must redeem for letting her go with just Uga and Dalibo. She is our responsibility" Woman almost started to cry.  
"Sorry Mama, we will stop." Said the young man.  
"Yeah, sorry- Okay to get to a point, in her message word by word was said:  
 _Code Burned Blueberry Pancakes - Yorknew City._  
From which we can conclude that - she is a hostage, and she can't contact us with a further detail."  
"So she isn't dying," Kid relaxed. "She is okay, thanks god."  
"Yes, she is fine for now." Neil crossed his arms.  
"Kid, you should learn the codes. They are really useful. See, this is a good example," Mama said, revoking from her silence. "If she was dying, the code would be Banana Pancakes."  
"Banana Pancakes?!" Kid was now blushing all over his face. "That bitch! I didn't mean to poison her! It was accidental! Completely accidental! Trust me! I didn't know banana's didn't go with broccoli!"  
"Don't worry Kid. It isn't your fault that you are perfect anime heroine."  
"What!"  
"Now, to plan our transport-"

* * *

"Shit! That was close!"  
"Where the hell did their car go?"  
"The hell I know!" Nora was turning back slowly, tightly grabbing on the headrest. "Please don't be behind. Please don't be behind-" She opened her eyes. There was nothing behind. She thanked havens.

As they were driving before, following the same two cars, suddenly they saw five Phantom Troupe members standing in a middle of the road.

"Are you seeing something?"  
Nora sat back to seat. "I don't know, but step on it Sota! What are you? Every boys dream is to drive crazily on free road!"  
"You try driving! My hands are shaking as crazy!" Sota truly was panicking. But it was natural. To be in danger where death isn't the worst possible outcome. In his previous research he stumbled across the information that confirms painful torture of Phantom Troupe hostages. He wouldn't like to experience what is that alike.

"Nora, excuse me for intruding, but I am really curious" His hands were still shaking, for the question he is about to ask, "Is your hatsu to see a aura colors of people?"  
Nora turned to face him, her expression was serious and unamused. "It is not for people to tell about their hatsu, aura or nen. If someone who is not supposed to have that kind of information gets it, we are good as dead."

"Sorry, I didn't mean-"  
"No, no. It isn't forbidden question as many people think, but it is, usually, unanswered." She smiled. "But if you are interested-"  
"No, no, no!" He started to shake his hand. "You don't need to tell me anything! I'm sorry for putting my nose where it didn't belong!"  
"But I do like to talk about aura and nen a lot. After all, my job is centered around it. What you say about this; if I tell you how can I see colors of people's aura, you tell me rawest fact about your hatsu, you first!"  
"I don't know if this is smart to say, but I, well I can manipulate the space. You know making-"  
"Okay, okay, enough. I don't plan to tell you much either. So-" She cleared her throat. "First fact, Phantom Troupe is not following us, now for sure-"

Sota rashly turned to see for himself.

"Eyes on a road!" Nora squeaked. She didn't like motor vehicles or any other kinds of transport. "Oh- well, second fact; the truth is that almost every nen master can see the color of a person's aura. But when I say master I mean master, true one. And as my job dictates I had to become one. But you know, I bet that you know what real nen masters can do, don't you."  
In his eyes it was evident that she caught him. Nora finally decided to take down his mask, if nothing, just for a minute. He only gots two options, to try and kill her or to play by her rules.  
But now, she really was amused by his eyes. Cold, but still childish and innocent. _So, when I thought I had to kill him, he resolves me of all the troubles. He is just a puppet on a string and a scared little kid. Well, powerful little kid, it isn't always that you can see dark aura..._  
"So now, within a two minutes I will tell you everything," Her speech was truly fast. "If you somehow manage to remember it later, consider it a gift from me.  
As you, I presume, I am one of the guardians, to be correct, guardian of west sea. I stand behind the Sinbadery family as their representative. If my nen was to be categorized in one of six sections, I would be emitter, but I have mastered manipulation because it is more useful in my current job. My hatsu is to control emotion, short term memories, within a minute and half, and to project a hallucination. You are representative of the Strossmayer family - I know this because they are only ones that concure us in mobilized nen users, and your accent is quite the giveaway. You are a natural dark aura user, rare but powerful as hell. I guess you have come to collect some information about me or to kill the Sinbadery.

But as you just learned, I'm one of the masters so your space and time manipulation can do me no harm. If you accept to become my discipline I will gladly train you. After all, you have the potential of guardian. But for now, you are just a scared kid with bad nen's manners." She paused.

-  
"By the state of your aura, I'm now sure that all I said was true." She smiled.

Nora was faster, as Sota suddenly hit the breaks on the car, large amount of aura was being used to materialize some kind of object in his hands.

" _Too slow_ ," She laughed as her right palm firmly caught Sota's forehead.  
Then he saw it. Her aura. Bright, yellow, it spread from air to her body. Ne never saw outward aura motion, but he learned about it. Actually this is his first time for him to see a color of someones aura, how was he able to, he didn't know.  
 _I will forget his color, will I? Show it to me again-_

* * *

"Eyes on a road!" Nora squeaked. "God! Are you trying to kill us."  
"Oh- shit! Sorry- I was just trying to make sure-"  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. To finish second fact, every nen master can see the color of aura. It would probably take some time for you to practice, but believe me, it is worth it."  
"Wait!? So I said you valuable information on my hatsu while you told me all-known fact."  
She smiled. "Told ya' that questions about aura are unanswerable. You just broke the universal code. He-he."  
For the whole way, Sota was pounding.

* * *

Car of maroon aura person got them in font of a hotel, in front which they waited and monitored his every action. After some time, maybe twenty minutes, the same man drove away with the car to far edge of York New city, into A suburban neighborhood filled with run down houses and favelas. In front of one of the run down house he parked and Sota made sure to stay away from his eyes. Both of them, Nora and Sota, put down their aura and started to follow.

"Come this way," Nora whispered and leaded Sota in the house across the one that maroon man early entered. "We will monitor from away."  
He agreed.

To second floor, they climbed with a rotten wooden stairs that produced all kinds of squeaky noises. When they finally got into the position they started to monitor two men, one clearly maroon user and other unknown. Maroon user had blond hair and blue tunic decorated with golden fringes which complimented his hair. Another man was strangely dressed in clothes that seemed like something clown would wear, but a bit more stylish. . Thing that intrigued Nora most was his hair. Because of the dark, she couldn't see the color but the style amazed her. It looked like a wind was constantly blowing where he stood, gathering his hair up.

Both of them were talking, but Nora and Sota couldn't hear them. The distance wasn't grand, but they spoke lightly.  
"Oi, Sota," she whispered.  
"What is it?"  
"Can you sense their aura?"  
"Yes," he answered. "Both of them are strong. But that other one is famous."  
"The tall one?"

"Yes, his name is Hisoka. Did you her about Havens Arene," she nodded and he proceeded with explanation. "He's one of the strongest there. I believe he killed all his opponents, and matches he lost, he lost because he didn't appear. Sometimes I re-watched his fights several times to understand his movements, and what I deduced is that his fighting style is nowhere," Nora kept carefully listening to Sota. "Once second he is all methosical, fighting in same the style and other he is all over the place, like he suddenly goes nuts." Nora lowered her head to think of explanation to her problem, but Sota was faster to ask. "Hey, what is the color of his aura?"  
She started to sweat metaphorically. "He-he," she whispered nervously. "Well, it is a good question-"

 _Card_ stopped her. In between of their heads card speedily passed and shared itself into a wall behind it. Both of them knew what was coming, Sota more that Nora, and they began to pose into fighting positions.

The man swiftly appeared in front of them. They dogged the lethal edge of his card just to be tricked, he was, how behind Nora, keeping the card on her neck. Blood lightly, barely began to leak.

"So, Kurapika, it seems you were followed." Man finally spoke. His voice was odd. It seemed high and low pitched, but also fake.  
"Impossible." Kurapika spoke. Sota was surprised how deep his voice was for someone that looked that girlish.  
Both Nora and Sota kept quiet, gazing into a boy known as Kurapika.  
"Who are you?" Blond man asked.

"Nora," She didn't hesitate. Nora chose to be bold this time, to see what is the personality of a boy.  
"Are you one of them?" He asked again and looked to Hisoka.  
"One of whom?" Nora answered again. Sota knew her tone was confident and all, but is it really smart to play with him?

"She isn't," Hisoka answered his question. "But, it seems you are famous, Kurapika?" He cut Nora's neck even deeper. But now, it was an end to that because she became outrageously irritated by him and quickly lowered her body to side and polished off his card.

At the begining, Sota didn't understand how she did it, but when he directed his aura to his eyes he saw it. The dagger, compound mainly by an aura. It was beautiful yellow color and its shape looked like it was always overruned by the content inside it.

Kurapika jumped back while Hisoka stayed at the same place.

"Sharp thing," Hisoka smiled and licked the blood that ran down his palm, which was previously cut by Nora's dagger. "Miss Nora, I'm also myself interested in who you are."

"I do some security maintenance for the mafia. I was monitoring Phantom Troupe when I saw a young man." She turned to Kurapika and smiled kindly.  
"What you want from me?" Kurapika asked.  
"Well, I'm interested in men you got."  
"What about him?" He asked harshly.  
"I'm not really interested solely about him. I'm more interested about Phantom Troupe," Her sharp gaze now fell on Hisoka. "How you knew I'm not one of them?"

The only answer she got was his smile. Grin, or whatever, but it made her unpleasant.  
"So I see," She exhaled. "You are one of the Spiders."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4- Unusual start of the two friendships**_

 _I'm sorry, once more for bad grammar, but I will correct everything when my internet connection gets faster. Enjoy._

* * *

"You are one of the Spiders?" Nora asked, glaring at the man. His appearance still astounds her. That hair, attire, the predator eyes.  
"I'm not."

All three of them, Nora, Sota and Kurapika stood confused, Sota above all people. He really did think that Hisoka was one of the Spiders. Who else would be the monster enough to kill all of his opponents in the Heavens Arena.

"Are you sure?" Sota asked, glaring at Hisoka with excitement, but quickly, in the next moment he turned to Nora with a smile. "Nora?"  
She nodded.

In next second both Nora and Sota were gone, disappeared into the thin air. The ones left, Kurapika and Hisoka stood astounded.

"Where- What?" Kurapika asked nervously looking around, seeing whether they ran somewhere.  
"Haven't you sense it?" Hisoka asked, with face distorted from a vicious smile. "It seems both of them can use nen pretty well."  
"Are they a threat?"  
"I don't know. But I would be fun, seeing them again." Hisoka shrugged his shoulder and smiled.

* * *

This evening it seemed Nora and Sota were on the go all the time. From previous car chasing to now, again running somewhere, completely out of the breath.  
"God- He is scarier in the person!" Sota exclaimed looking at Nora. "Is he one of them?"

Without providing him with the clear answer, she just kept running and laughing like everything will be fine. "Well, he-he. I couldn't specifically read his aura, but he was neither lying or telling the truth."

"Wait?! You couldn't read his aura - nen, whatever?" Sota asked.

Nora continued to smile. "Well... His aura was a bit faint, washed out, or I don't know, _**colorless**_ maybe."  
"Colorless aura!? Is that a thing?"

"There are some cases, where people's aura don't develop the certain color because stress or some kind of trauma from childhood or adolescence, children psyche is a lot more fragile than ours. But also, sociopaths and psychopaths have faint aura, and to be honest, he strikes like that type of person."  
She stopped and started coughing, heavily.

"Be careful, you shouldn't ran and speak!"

"Shut up!"

* * *

Hot cup filled with cocoa warmed his hands. In front of Sota's eyes stood part of Nora's hotel room filled with maps, papers and empty cups of coffee.  
"How long have you stayed here?" Sota asked Nora as she stood above maps. She turned his way to answer.

"Maybe a week, it is a good hotel, nothing too fancy. But the main reason why I picked this one is because it is far away form centre. You can't imagine how loud it gets when parties in the main streets start."

Sota chuckled lightly. "Believe me, I know. I work in Parnas City and it is hell at night."

"Parnas?! The one in west region of Minbo?"

"No, one on the east Shaelta. What, do you know of Parnas at Minbo."

Nora smiled at that question, smile that warmed up whole, gray colored, hotel room. "I grew up there."

For few seconds, Sota stood in the middle of the room, speechless. Gathering words to say. "How did you survive?" He asked finally.

"I grew up near the sea. Only the core of city suffered. I grew up normally, completely normal, nothing happened to me, pure luck. Just because there were more boys at the core, they were stronger so they planned attack only there. It was such a tragic, I believe they still haven't recovered. I mean, how could they? It only happened twenty years ago."

"How many children died?"

"About one thousand were found at the sea shore. Waves brougth them. Their bodies just kept coming, especially at the dusk. The ones that survived boat rode, about two thousand of them, were sold as slaves to Kakin, so that's it,l three thousand children. Personally, I believe ones that were thrown out of the ship as extra and died had better luck that kids that-"

Strong noise arised at the entrance to the room as the wooden door fall at the floor. Three people entered, running towards Sota. Before he could do anything, he was shot by some strange bullet, and the result was that his body lifelessly fall on the ground in instance.

"And how long did you think I could wait for you?!" Nora shouted at those that just stormed into the room.

"Calm down, sweetie, it only took us a two hours. You handled yourself well. Bravo!" Said woman with bright pink hair that stood out from Nora's light brown one.

"Don't talk like I'm incompetent to take care of myself." Nora pouted.

"You are," said a man with beard. "Twenty seven out of twenty eight times this year you abused your nen and almost started using your life energy, you shit-head idiot."  
She got noting to say about that. But as she was resting from Neil's schooling young boy, just about Sota's age, walked to her.

"Banana pancakes, ha?" He asked her in the most offensive and serious tone. But just about she was to answer, she started laughing from bottom of her lungs.  
"Sasha, I'm sorry, but I had to! It was so hilarious. Who mixes brocculi and banana except you?! Ha-ha. I'm dying! Hilarious!"

"Yes, great. You're dying, Sasha is offended and there is Strossmayer agent on the floor of your hotel room." He stopped to inhale some more air. "Should we kill him or extract information from him?" Niel asked seriously.

"He stays alive." Nora answered quickly and with calm tone, and like unraveling the most well kept secret, she said: "He is a dark nen user."

"What?!" Woman with piercing pink hair asked. "What kind?"

"It is a mixture I believe. He definitely had some of characteristic of dark nen since childhood, but there is a possibility that rest of his nen was darkened by trauma, after all, he is in that years. But to give you whole chase, I can't know before I completely examine him and his aura."

"Nora, you are spacing." Sasha said, in voice more mature than before.

"What? I'm not."

"Yes, you are. The important fact is not that he has the dark aura. The one that you have been avoiding is that Strossmayers have agents with dark aura, and after all, the possibility that they posses mobilized nen users. That is a serious problem."

"That is true," Pink haired woman added. "But as user of dark aura, the rarest and the most catastrophic aura in the known world, he is, most likely, the Strossmayers candidate for the guard."

The sting of realization hit Nora. "So they are planning to assassinate me, using this immature kid? What are they thinking who I am, so un-"

"Don't fake it, Nora." Sasha interrupted her. "It is obvious you are uneasy. Chrollo and you are the easiest targets so far, walking around like it is all flowers outside."  
"That bastard will be fine. He always has two or three monster-dogs laying around him. The one I am afraid for is-"  
"She will be fine. She is stronger that the old man." Now, Nile interrupted Nora.  
"Can you all just stop for a second," Nora said in annoyed tune and pointed to Sota, who was struggling to move a inch. "He is awake."  
"Okay, let's tie up him to a chair."

* * *

The smell of home. Coffee, pancakes, sweet warmth of morning sun on the check. Slowly, still imagining the softness of home, he begun to open his eyes. The rays of light still stirred his vision. Morning. Coldness, the stinging of artificial light, rope. _Where am I?_

 _"He is opening his eyes," Someone said, who. Where is everybody. Mom?_

 _Nora?_

Coldness on his check _. Morning. Morning? Hand? Slap?_

 _"Hey, wake up? Come on. Oi! You slept all night, sleeping beauty! Oi! Brat, wake up! I didn't sleep a wink because of you, you little shit!" Nora? Is that Nora?_  
 _No, a man's voice._

Strong slap woke him for softness of a dream.

"Good morning, finally." Man stood in front of him. Strange man. Tall, with beard and untidy suit. His opposite was young man behind him, with hair somewhere in between pink and orange, dressed orderly and cleanly.

"I will inform Nora." Said the one behind bearded man.

"Where am-" Sota finally spoke. He didn't recognize his own voice. So low, tired- scared. "Where is- where is Nora."

"Don't worry, Strossmayer boy. She didn't run away. In contrary, she is coming right away."

The realization, he is a hostage. The gaze Sota gave out clearly gave away feeling that it is over, that he doesn't care. Whatever they do to him, he will not speak. _I will not give them anything. It was a short game, but-_

Steps. Slowly, steps were enclosing to him. Nora is here, he knew, she is here to- She was there. At the door. Confident and dressed in black jeans and blouse.  
"Morning." Nora said so that barely anyone could hear her.

He did not speak.

She did not entre the room but the young guard did, joining in with Neil.

To Sota, that young guard looked like the brains of whole machinery that glued all that four people together. By looks, he looked quirky, but his eyes and voice gave intellectual feel. The was the Mafia. Sinbadery Mafia, a powerhouse.

"You go by the name of Sota, but that name doesn't represent anything, in other words it is irrelevant." Sasha begun to spoke. His voice dances as old jazz song would. Kind but powerful. "You are one of Strossmayer, this can't be more obvious. You are the only, except us and Kakin mobs, that have guards trained in nen."

Sasha sat down opposite of Sota, who was tightly tied with a rope. Unusual one. If it was normal, he would already free himself.

Nora still stood at the entrance to a room, free of any words and emotions. Niel stood next to her, probably guarding her.

"But to be efficient, I will ask everything from the beginning." Sasha began again.  
"Who is that you work for?"

Sota just looked at the floor with blank eyes, which already gave up on life. There was no purpose in telling tham anything.

"Okay, are you threatned by anyone and that restrains you from speaking?" His question was bold but efficient, Sota moved his eyes up to meet up with Sasha. Nothing.

"Did you befriend Nora to assassinate her or to extract information from her?" Again, nothing.

The last one. Rule of Sinbadery says that only three questions may be answered by silence. Sota's limit already passed the norm.  
"Are you fine with dying for whoever you are working for?"  
Nothing.

...

This was the end of their conversation, what followed was Nora's way of questioning. The one that materializes the old dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Family**

 _I'm entering college so I literally have no time for anything. But I really want to write this story that has been for so long inside my head. Enjoy._

* * *

What she saw in front of her wasn't hostile Strossmayer agent. She saw helpless little boy, which probably didn't even turned twenty yet. But even now, when she even showed pity for that boy, what she needed to do was question him – her way.

„Sota," Nora spoke lightly, motherly. „I don't plan on hurting you physically. No damage will be done to your body. After all you are holder of beautiful aura." She stopped and gestured Sasha to move from chair stationed opposite of Sota. „You were probably thought that your aura is great and destructive weapon of death and destruction and that you can be of great use, but trust me, they are talking shit. Not that your aura is not useful. It is useful, but it's not dark."

She extended her hand towards him to show what she ment. Three of her guards showed no concern for her, they were confident in what she did best – human connections.

„Focus your nen into your eyes so you can see what I'm doing," Nora said. Sota didn't hesitate much, she focused her nen and Sota was ready for a show, to him this were all useful informations.

„See," Nora started. „This is my nen." Light misty cover was all over her hand. That was nothing new for Sota, he saw it many times before.

„But," She stopped to give light smile, she enjoyed this. „What you see is my nen,you are dark aura user, not dark nen user, is that right? That is what I said.

Nen and aura are not the same thing. Over the time, they say, people have forgotten that nen is barely a technique whit which we demonstrate aura. Is that right?" Nora widened her eyes as replacement for drums.

„No!" She said exceptionally loudly. „Nen is not a freaking technique for aura to show itself or whatever. I will explain it to you."

Before she started with explanation she added. „But, hey. This is all free information. Many resources and piles of money where spent so aura can be explainen to handful of people. You are getting all these for free. But be aware," She pointed her forefinger up. „Once you obtain this knowledge, it will be eather stay with us, or _die_."

She made sure she was comfortable in her chair. Once she was ready, she started. „Let's watch one person as vassal for one individual aura. You have your, I have mine. Aura is inside us, it doesn't leak, it doesn't go outside of it's vassal. It can't be seen just by carefully watching.

Aura is deep inside of us, very deep. It is made of our emotional strength, emotions, intellect, fears, hopes, memories, dreams, love... This sounds very whishy-whashy. Other religions call it soul, it is two names for same definition. You watch me, but you can't see of what I'm afraid of, what I love, you can only guess. That's becuse aura, that holds that information, is not reachable to outside body, usually, not even to you. But what then is nen you ask. Nen is magic of our mind that came to life."

„Imagine if fictional beasts that you dreamed came to life, just with power of your mind. That beasts are nen. Your aura made them. You can think of it as filtered aura that isn't quite aura, but close enough. They are separate, your aura is deep while your nen is on surface. As separate as they are, they are the same egg. _Yes!_ That's a good metaphor. Egg yolk is aura, egg white is nen and shell are the pores that need to be opened for you even to use your nen. You can undercover egg white with few strokes, but you can't undercover the yolk."

Judging by Mama's and Niel's facial expression, they didn't like the metaphor.

„Think of aura as egg yolk that can never be eaten. It only dies when it rots." Sasha added and Nora nodded as approval.

„To continue," Nora started again. „You now understand that nen and aura are not the same thing. But your kind of aura is not the same as my kind of aura. You are special. While I have aura underneath my nen, you are complete opposite. You whole, is aura.

„That makes you exceptionally powerful but weak as well. To me, you are an open book. I know your brothers, your sister, you city, mother. Your memories, your tragedy."

She extended her hand and once again, caught him.

* * *

In front of Sota was complete different scenery. He wasn't in room that he was moment ago. Grey was changed with complete new pallete of colors. What was showing to him, was his childhood. His city. The smell, the color of blue sky and yellow sand covering roads. Even they where there. His brothers and his sister. They looked so alive, so well. He was happy to finally see them again. How many years has it passed? They were in their usual positions. Mahaa, his older sister was at cash desk, calmly reading her comic book while his brothers were playing boad game Ur. He was standing there but, while all around him was real, he was only one that didn't belong.

„Mahaa," He said his sister name. She didn't respond. „Mahaa!" He shouted.

„Shut your ass," Girl responded. This was not what he expected. Tears of happiness streamed down his face.

„Mahaa," He said again.

She looked at him, with beautiful, long forgotten glance. „What do you want?"

His brothers were looking at him. He felt lost, he needed to say something.

„Why," He broke, crying. „Why did you leave? No. Why are you here?"

Mahaa looked at him. She didn't understand what he was saying. „What are you talking about?" She kept looking at him. „Why are you crying." Her words grew softer. „Do you want some Kubbah, mom made it. It is cold, but it's your fault for playing with Nabeel for so long."

„Why did you leave?" He said again, with even more tears. „Why did you left me alone?"

She stood up and walked to him. Touched his cheeks and hugged him, stronger than ever. „We died. People die. That's normal, expecially for county we live in. We didn't left you. You left us." She kept him in her arms. „I'm happy that you left. That you played whole afternoon. I'm really happy." She started stroking his hair. „I would never want you to die such a meaningless death. My little brother, you are really an idiot, feeling guilty for not dying with us. Real idiot." She smiled. „But you know, I would hate for you to die in even more meaningless death – by hand of mafia. That is not how your story is going to end. I know Strossmayer kept you fed, but now is the time to leave. For little bird to leave the dragons nest and learn to fly." She let go of him. „I love you, my little brother."

„You are not real," Sota cried in anger and pushed her away. „You are fake. It is Nora who is making you say all that."

Mahaa roled her eyes. „Really? Really?" She exclaimed. „You are making her a Mary-Sue character. The guardian of something whatever, co-head of Simbadery mafia house, master of nen, can play with your memory, read your nen and _now_ – now she can even live your memories and make me talk." She grabbed his head, making him look into her eyes. „ This is all rushed, I want to once again look into your eyes. I'm not real. You are right. I only live in your memory, nobody's else. You known me for so many years, you know very well that I would never, never be sad that you didn't die with us that day. You have every right to live. Okay?" She wiped his tears. „Now, go back. I'll be where you could find me. Me and your family." He started to fade. He looked at his hands and knew this would happened all along, he was the fake here. Abnormality. This wall all a trick, but he understood. This is not the time to be killed. „Oh! Wait!" Mahaa caught him tightly. He couldn't fade now even if he wanted. „My little brother, while your family lives in your memory, don't forget to make the new one. They are waiting somewhere for you-"

The last moments that he spent in that imaginary world, he spent looking at her eyes. She truly was his sister and he will not die yet. He decided.

* * *

Numb feeling was all over his body. Sota looked but everything around him was black. Complete emptiness of color. One thing was for sure. He was not tied anymore, now he was lying. Probably in a bed somewhere. Air was stale and smelled of dust. There wasn't much hope he was in any place nice.

„Oh my God," he heard familiar woman's voice. With unexcited tone, those words sounded sarcastic. „Finally!"

„He really did a marathon." Man's voice. Sota didn't recognize it. „Poor boy, missed all the fun. Should we tell him?"

„Tell him what?" Nora barked. „He missed bad jokes and mafia dudes going all like _bhwaa_ and you trying to cut me seven times in a row!"

„If I remember correctly it was you who made my chance with bug boss go away-" Man hissed.

„Think positive," Nora cut him. „Once he's done with what he has to do, you will have all your bugs for a play. Imagine the feast."

„Maybe your neck will be enough to stop my thirst for a-"

„No. You'll die three times."

„Having opponent confident in his own skill is trilling, Mafia."

„Wait. Is he blinded," Nora was upset. „He is not responding."

„Leave him to come back to his senses, he just woke." Man said.

Sota understood that he was the one not responding and the one that just awoke.

„Nora?" He muttered.

„Yes, yes. It's me." Nora said in complete joy. „Can you see my hand?"

„Only shadows."

„That's fine. Sight will come gradually, probably faster that we think." Nora said. „You know what?"

„Huh?"

„Come, straighten up." She pushed him with hand from behind. „Sota, focus your aura at your eyes and imagine them coming back as they were."

„Okay." He responded and started doing what she said with all his power. He really wanted to be next to somebody and see them clearly. Just as he saw Mahaa. To prove that he is real as he was before.

Slowly he stared imagining that his nen is water and that it's flow is suddenly turned for his eyes, leaving the rest of body empty of flow. He felt it, the nourishing power of his own body. Light became more hurting and he saw.

In the middle of dusty old room, in which excess light from outside was blocked with brown curtains. Stood Nora and Hisoka.


End file.
